cnmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Crossover Episodes
A list of crossovers and cameos between shows in the universe #Ben 10 2 Stupid Dogs Camp Lazlo Strange Trout From Outer Space/Cheese Orbs This episode was part of a continuous crossover story line called Cartoon Network Invaded Codename: Kids Next Door "Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. Sheep from Sheep in the Big City makes a cameo appearance. "Operation: U.N.C.O.O.L." A Dexter baloon appears The Grim Adventures of the KND Crossover with The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy In the scene where the reaper is defeated, characters from My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Dexter's Laboratory, Squirrel Boy, The Powerpuff Girls, and Edd, Ed n Eddy are all seen popping out of the reaper. While not canon, the end credits include title cards for "Edd, Ed n Mandy", "Evil Camp Carne", "Class of Numbuh 3000", "My Gym Partner's a Mandark", and "Samurai Mac" Dexter's Laboratory Dad Is Disturbed Barney Rubble and Betty Rubble make an appearance. (May be distant relatives or the work of time travel) Dyno-Might Blue Falcon and Dynomutt from Dynomutt, Dog Wonder appear Dynomutt, Dog Wonder Edd, Ed n Eddy The Eds are Coming, The Eds are Coming This episode was part of a continuous crossover story line called Cartoon Network Invaded Ed, Edd y Eduardo This is a set of shorts featuring Eduardo in place of Eddy. May not be canon based on the fact that Cartoon Network's shorts don't tend to be i.e. Cartoon Network City. Evil Con Carne The Flintstones Swedish Visitors Yogi Bear makes an appearance The Time Machine Officer Dibble from Top Cat makes an appearance as a policeman from the future. The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones Crossover movie with The Jetsons Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Eddie Monster The Eds from Ed, Edd, n Eddy and Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory made an appearance. The Big Picture Mandy from The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy makes an appearance. Cheese A Go-Go This episode was part of a continuous crossover story line called Cartoon Network Invaded Top Cat from Top Cat makes an appearance. Fred Fred Burger from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy makes an appearance. The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Skarred for Life General Skarr buys a home in Endsville Wishbones General Skarr makes an appearance My Fair Mandy Billy, Mandy and Grim turn into the Powerpuff girls Irwin turns into Mojo Jojo Professor Utonium makes an appearance Modern Primitives Billy finds Fred Flintstone buried in his front yard Herbical Maniac General Skarr makes an appearance A Grim Day General Skarr makes an appearance Company Halt/Anger Mismanagement A crossover episode with Evil Con Carne Billy and Mandy Moon the Moon This episode was part of a continuous crossover story line called Cartoon Network Invaded Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure Guest appearance from General Skarr number 3 made appearance The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door A crossover with Codename: Kids Next Door In the scene where the reaper is defeated, characters from My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Dexter's Laboratory, Squirrel Boy, The Powerpuff Girls, and Edd, Ed n Eddy are all seen popping out of the reaper. While not canon, the end credits include title cards for "Edd, Ed n Mandy", "Evil Camp Carne", "Class of Numbuh 3000", "My Gym Partner's a Mandark", and "Samurai Mac" Grim & Evil The Huckleberry Hound Show Jabberjaw The Jetsons Elroy's Mob A boy in Elroy's class—Kenny Countdown—has a TV Wristwatch which is showing part of a Flintstones episode, before it is confiscated by Ms. Brainmocker, the class's robot teacher. The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones Crossover movie with The Flintstones Johnny Bravo Bravo Dooby Doo A crossover episode with Scooby-Doo Speed Buggy makes an appearance. Johnny Bravo Goes To Hollywood Jabberjaw makes a guest appearance. A Page Right Out of History In the distant past, a same-named ancestor of Johnny living in Bedrock is rescued by Fred Flintstone, and soon finds himself doing Fred's chores as a way of repaying Fred. Adam West's Date-O-Rama Johnny gets a blind date with The Black Widow from Space Ghost Johnny Makeover/Back On Shaq The Blue Falcon makes an appearance Huckleberry Hound makes an appearance My Gym Partner's a Monkey That Damn Platypus This episode was part of a continuous crossover story line called Cartoon Network Invaded The Powerpuff Girls Imaginary Fiend Koosalagoopagoop from Dexter's Laboratory Criss Cross Crisis Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory makes a short appearance. Members Only Guest appearances by Justice Friends Major Glory and Valhallen (The Infraggable Krunk was mentioned by the Girls but did not appear). Forced Kin Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory makes a short appearance. The Quick Draw McGraw Show Samurai Jack The Beginning, Part 2 '' "Big Dog" from 2 Stupid Dogs"' City of Townsville from ''The Powerpuff Girls Jack versus Mad Jack Huntor from Dial M For Monkey/Dexter's Laboratory The Good, the Bad and the Beautiful Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey from The Quick Draw McGraw Show Jack Remembers the Past Even though it's not a Cartoon Network or Hanna Barbera property, Lone Wolf and Cub make a cameo Scooby-Doo Sheep in the Big City Space Ghost Speed Buggy Squirrel Boy Time Squad Orphan Substitute Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory made a brief appearance as one of the orphan's Larry and Tuddrussel tried to use as a replacement for Otto, and he claimed that he's not an orphan The Yogi Bear Show